


Rolling in the Deep

by blakefancier



Series: Young Lovers [7]
Category: Captain America (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-03
Updated: 2011-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/272068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/pseuds/blakefancier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is on the road to self-discovery. Along the way, he finds out that Howard might have hidden depths, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rolling in the Deep

"We should tell Howard," Steve said as he got out of Tony's car.

"We are not telling my dad!" Tony slid out of the car, locked it, and turned on the alarm.

Steve raised an eyebrow. "Afraid that someone's going to sneak into the garage of your *mansion*, bypass the Bugatti and Saleen and go straight for the Acura?"

"Fuck you, this car's awesome. And we're still not telling my dad!"

"They were following us, Tony!"

"Yeah, that's what paparazzi do, Steve." Tony rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air and headed towards the house, shedding his coat, scarf and gloves.

Steve followed him, pulling off his hat and smoothing down his hair. "They weren't taking pictures!"

"That you could tell! Do you want your mom and my dad to put us on lockdown? Because they will, you know they will! And I am not spending the last few days of my vacation in my room watching you catch up on Glee. Which, by the way, seriously? Glee?"

"There's nothing wrong with Glee. And stop changing the subject!" They both stomped into the house and Steve made them hang up their coats and take off their shoes.

"Relax, will you? In a couple of days some tabloid will post a bunch of pictures of us coming out of a movie theater or gazing into each others' eyes over a cappuccino and talk about how I'm 'exploring my sexuality.' You should be happy! I'm the best beard ever!" Tony beamed at him and Steve shook his head.

"You're demented."

"Aw, baby, you know I'd do anything for you." Tony put his hand on Steve's chest and slowly pushed him back against the wall. "You're my cuddle bunny."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Be serious."

"Oh, I’m serious, baby. As serious as a heart attack." Tony pressed up against him, a mocking smile on his face. "We could make out. For the paparazzi, I mean. Really throw them off track. "

"Tony!" He didn’t know why Tony played these games, but the more he acted outraged, the more Tony tried to push his buttons.

"Give daddy a kiss."

Steve sighed and leaned in to kiss Tony's cheek. Only Tony moved and their mouths met. His brain sort of stuttered before he thought, 'I need to stop this.' But it was too late because Tony grabbed him by the hair and deepened the kiss.

The last time they'd done this, they were fourteen, and it was right after Tony met Rumiko Fujikawa and fell in love for the first time. The kiss had been awkward and hot and afterward Tony had given Steve a hangdog face and said that they should stick to being friends.

And now… He knew what Tony was doing, but it wasn't going to change anything and what he really needed to do was find a way of stopping this before Tony tried shoving a hand down his pants for giggles. Steve flailed a bit, but Tony had him well and truly pinned.

Then he heard the sound of very expensive shoes on the hardwood floor. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Tony ended the kiss with a very loud, very wet smack. "Oh, hey, Dad. Just seeing what all the fuss was about."

Howard's face was bright red and he looked like he was either going to cry or punch someone out.

He shoved Tony away and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "You're such a jerk sometimes!"

Tony just shrugged and looked smug.

Steve's hands curled into fists, not that he would ever hit Tony, but he definitely wanted to. He leaned in and whispered so that Howard couldn't hear, "That tongue swirl thing? Howard does that, too. You kiss just like your dad, Tone."

Tony let out a disgusted cry and jerked away. "You suck! Ugh, you suck so hard!"

Now it was Steve's turn to look smug.

"Jarvis! Jarvis, I need some bleach for my brain!" He hurried out of the room.

Steve looked at Howard, who was sort of staring through him. He took a few steps towards Howard and said softly, "He was being a jerk."

"Sure." Howard's voice was hoarse and shuddered.

"I'm not interested in Tony, Howard. I…" Steve closed the distance between them and hugged him. "I love you. The only thing I was thinking when Tony was kissing me was how to make him stop without punching him."

"Right." Howard closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Oh, for—" Steve wrapped his hand around the back of Howard's neck and pulled him close. He pressed soft, teasing kisses to Howard's mouth, darting his tongue out to lick Howard's bottom lip. It took a bit of time to coax Howard into relaxing, but once he did, Steve deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into Howard's mouth and urging him to kiss back.

Howard broke the kiss, but didn't move away. He pressed his forehead to Steve's and said softly, "Next time, push him away."

"Okay." Steve caressed his jaw and pressed against him.

"What did you tell him that made him run off like that?" He nipped Steve's bottom lip.

"I told him that I was going to take you upstairs and ride your cock all night. How does that sound? You're not busy, are you?"

Howard chuckled. "Certainly not too busy for that. "

"Oh, good." Steve took his hand and led him upstairs. "I want you to fuck me raw so that I feel you all day. I… I want you to bite me and bruise me and show me that I'm yours. Can you do that, Howard?"

He swallowed hard and squeezed Steve's hand. "I'll make you forget your name, babe."

And Tony's too, he wanted to ask. But he didn't because he knew that he'd be going too far in Howard's mind. So, instead he brought their clasped hands to his mouth and gently bit the inside of Howard's wrist. "Yeah, yeah, I want that."

*****

Steve shivered in the cool early spring air, zipped his hoodie, and stuck his hands in his pockets. He stared down at the headstone, feeling tired and sad. A few minutes later, Isaiah walked and stood next to him.

“Sorry, I’m late. Traffic was a bitch."

“It’s okay. I haven’t been here long.” He leaned down to place the flowers on the grave. They both stared at the headstone, quiet except for the sound of the wind rustling through the trees. After a while, Steve sighed. “Where’s Faith?”

Isaiah had been dating her since they were twelve.

“She’s taking the SATs today.“ Isaiah reached into the pocket of his jacket and handed a flask to Steve. “Don’t worry, it’s not alcoholic.”

“This year,” Steve said, unscrewing the top and looking at Isaiah who had another flask in his hand.

Isaiah gently knocked their flasks together. “To being good men.”

“To being good men,” Steve said, and took a swig, grinning as the taste of Coke flooded his mouth. “Do you think Doctor Erskine would be proud of us, Isaiah?”

“I guess. Probably. He was easy to please.” Isaiah downed what was in his flask and burped softly. “You busy this afternoon? I need to talk to you about something important.”

He was supposed to go to Howard’s this evening, but the look on Isaiah’s face made him decide to change his plans. “I’m free.”

“We’ll go to my place. Mom’s at the hospital all day and Dad’ll probably be at the library until it closes.”

“He still on sabbatical?” Steve followed Isaiah towards the parking lot.

“He starts teaching again in the fall so he’s freaking out trying to get his book finished. Although, I don’t know who’d want to read a book on the migratory patterns of tree frogs.”

“Herpetologists,” he said, before falling silent; Isaiah gave him an exasperated look.

"Geek."

Neither of them said anything else until they climbed into the car. Isaiah turned the ignition and glanced over at Steve. “You’ve been busy a lot lately. I didn’t think you’d show up today. Is everything okay?"

“I got a lot going on, but I’d never miss today. Never.”

"And you've been feeling all right? I mean… you haven't been… You haven't noticed anything weird?" Isaiah pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

"No." Steve's eyes widened. "Are you sick?"

"What? No, no, I'm fine! I'm great." Isaiah sighed. "Look, we should probably hold off on this conversation until we get to my place."

"Okay," Steve said, confused, and Isaiah turned on the radio.

*****

Steve sat on Isaiah's bed, a Coke in hand, watching as Isaiah paced. "You're really starting to freak me out."

He stopped, suddenly, and turned to Steve. "Sorry, I just… If I'm wrong about this… You gotta promise that this won't leave the room, Steve. You gotta promise to keep this a secret."

"Whatever it is, you can tell me, Isaiah. I won't tell a soul. I promise." Steve was really getting worried: Isaiah seemed so agitated.

"Okay. Okay." He took a deep breath and collapsed onto his desk chair. "I guess it must have started a couple of years ago. But I didn’t notice until recently, when I started working out. I did like all the books said, and started out easy, but… I never got tired, you know? Tired or out of breath or sweaty or anything. So I pushed myself, to test my limits. I ran for two hours, as fast as I could, and I barely broke a sweat. I can lift five hundred pounds. I… I can jump… I…"

"Y-You're a… a…" Steve groped for a better word that mutant. "A meta-human?"

"No!" Isaiah hunched his shoulders and stared at the floor. "At least, I don't think so."

"Then what?"

"I think Doctor Erskine's formula changed me. Changed us." He looked up from the floor.

Steve shook his head. "But I don’t… I'm… normal."

"Are you sure? Have you tried?"

He opened his mouth to say that yes, of course he'd know if he were some… mutant. "I can't be."

"I haven't been sick since Erskine gave us the formula, not even with a cold. Have you? Look at me, look at my muscles? Even before I started working out I was cut. You, too, Steve. Do you work out?"

Steve shook his head; he was never big on sports. Even in gym class, he did just enough to pass.

"I got a bunch of gym equipment in the garage. Let's test you. If I'm wrong, I'm wrong, but if I'm not…"

Steve swallowed hard. "Then we're both freaks."

Three hours later, Steve was sprawled out on the floor, feeling sick to his stomach. Isaiah passed him a bottle of water.

"You really think it's because of Doctor Erskine?"

Isaiah nodded. "What else could it be? It's the only thing we got in common."

"We have to find out more. We…" Steve crossed his arms over his chest.

"Faith volunteers at the hospital, she says she can try to get whatever files she can. In the meantime, we should do research." Isaiah sounded as sick as he felt.

"All right." Steve looked at his watch. "I have to head home. My mom… God, what happens if my mom finds out?"

"She won't. None of them will as long as we keep our mouths shut!" Isaiah laughed bitterly. "My parents already treat me like I'm a freak, like I'm different. A *miracle.* If they found out about this, they’d never let me out of their sight. They’d probably roll me in bubble-wrap."

And his mom… he'd already caused so much trouble for her, so much pain and worry. He couldn't do it again. "I'll hit the library, see what I can find. We can meet again next weekend."

"Okay. Keep testing yourself, Steve. Keep track of what you can do. We have to find out what our limits are. We need to know if… if we're just gonna keep getting stronger or what.”

“I will.” Steve swallowed hard.

“You wanna ride home?”

“No. I don’t mind taking the subway.” And he wasn’t really going home.

*****

Steve threw himself into Howard’s arms, holding him tightly and burying his face against Howard’s chest.

“Babe, what are you doing here so late?” Howard hugged back fiercely and pressed a kiss to Steve’s hair.

He opened his mouth to tell Howard everything, but then he hesitated. Howard wouldn't keep it a secret. Howard would tell his mom and his mom would tell Isaiah’s parents. He couldn’t tell Howard. He couldn’t tell him! He let out a quiet sob.

“Hey, hey, babe, what is it?” Howard asked softly. “Steve, what’s wrong?”

So Steve told a lie that wasn’t quite a lie. “Today’s the anniversary of Doctor Erskine’s murder.”

“Oh, oh, Steve, why didn’t you tell me?” Howard hugged him a bit tighter.

“I… I didn’t expect it to hit me so hard.” He sniffled and rubbed the wetness from his eyes. “He saved my life. I’d be dead if it weren’t for him.”

“I know. He was a brilliant man, He could have done anything, he could have written his own ticket. And all he wanted to do was help kids.”

“You sound like you knew him.”

Howard smiled. “I knew of him. The military tried to recruit him several times. A few… a few other groups tried too. “

Steve blinked in confusion. “Why?”

“That,” Howard said, pressing a kiss to Steve’s nose, “is classified.”

Classified? That didn’t make sense; the doctor was a pediatrician. “Can I stay here tonight? Please? I don’t want to be alone.”

“Your mom will be mad.”

“I don’t care.” Steve gave Howard his most pitiful look. “Please?”

Howard sighed and nodded. “All right.”

*****

"Howard," Steve said, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder.

"Hm?" Howard voice was muzzy with sleep.

"Why did the military want Doctor Erskine?" It was a small underhanded shot, but he had to try.

Howard sighed and patted Steve's back. "Can't tell you that."

"What about the other groups?"

"Steve," Howard groaned. "We both have an early morning tomorrow if you're gonna get to school on time. Go to sleep."

"Could one of the groups have killed him? I mean if he told them he didn't want to work for them?"

"I thought he died in a mugging."

"He surprised a burglar when he came home early from the hospital." Steve wondered if they took his work.

"Steve, babe, get some rest." Howard's voice slurred towards sleep.

He didn't. Not for a long time.

*****

"Nothing," Faith said in frustration. "Just a few files, that's all. It's like someone came in and tried to wipe out all evidence of the trials."

"Well, this is something at least." Steve flipped through the folders. "We just gotta try to translate this into something understandable."

"What are we gonna do if we can't find any more information? Damn!" Isaiah flopped back on the bed and Faith touched his shoulder in sympathy.

Steve swallowed. "I… I think there's another place we can find information. But to do that, we need to tell one other person what's going on."

Isaiah sat up on his elbows. "Who?"

He took a deep breath and told them what Howard had said and what he thought it might mean.

"You want to tell Howard Stark about us? Are you crazy? And how the hell did you get that information from him?" Isaiah exchanged a look with Faith.

"No, not Howard," Steve said, ignoring the last question. "He'll just tell my mom. I want to tell Tony."

"How can he help us?" Faith asked.

"Howard is… he's a major weapons contractor for the military. He's got all kinds of clearance. And Tony's brilliant. Howard's always saying that Tony's smarter than him in so many ways."

"Oh, *Howard* says it, does he?"

Faith nudged Isaiah. "Shut up. Let him finish."

"If anyone can hack into the military's computers, it's Tony. He can use his dad's computers, maybe even figure out his passwords, that way, if they do trace it, it'll just look like Howard was looking around. He's got clearance, so it'll be no big deal."

"Are you out of your mind?" Isaiah sat up, his eyes wide.

"We have to find out what's going on! *I* have to find out what's going on. Tony can do it. I know he can. Look, we all knew it wasn't going to be easy. And if you two don't want any part of it, I understand. We can keep looking in all the usual places. But I don't think we're going to find anything. I think whoever killed him, wiped that information."

"You're crazy, you know that, right?" Isaiah shared a long look with Faith, then sighed. "And I guess that means we're crazy, too."

Steve smiled at them. "Cool. So you two up for a trip to Cambridge tomorrow?"

*****

Steve pounded on the door with his foot until it opened to a half-asleep Tony wearing only a pair of boxers and a dazed look.

"Steve?" Tony scratched his head, making his hair stick up even more. "Did I invite you over this weekend?"

"No. But I brought coffee," he said, shoving a cup into Tony's hands. "I had them put four shots of espresso in there for you."

"I seriously love you, Steve." Tony ushered Steve in to his room, then brought the cup to his mouth and gulped it down.

Steve winced; how the heck did Tony not burn his mouth. When Tony finished with the first drink, Steve handed him over the second and sat down to wait. Eventually, Tony's brain would boot up and he would be coherent enough to talk.

Steve could see when Tony reached that point because his eyes opened and his hair seemed to flatten a bit and he gave Steve a puzzled smile.

"Hi, Tony," he said. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Tony tilted his head. "But why are you wishing me a good morning? Why are you giving me lots of coffee loaded with espresso shots, when usually you're lecturing me about how bad they are for my health?"

"Because I need your help."

"Of course, Steve. Whatever you need. It's not about my dad, is it?"

"No. Yes." Steve took a deep breath and stared at his hands. "Sorta, but no."

"Man, if we're having this sort of conversation, maybe I should put on some pants." Tony grabbed a pair off the floor and pulled them on. "So, are you gonna clarify?"

"I need to show you something first." Steve looked around until he found a piece of rebar lying on the floor. He smiled at that: only Tony. He handed the thick metal to Tony. "Bend it."

"What? I can't bend this!"

"Try. Come on, Tony, try." Steve gestured for him to get on with it.

"Okay, fine!" Tony looked at him like he was crazy, but he made the effort anyway. "All right, so now we know that I'm not Superman."

"Right, We know that. Because only a superhero could bend that piece of metal, right?" Steve took the rebar from him.

"Right," Tony said slowly.

Steve grabbed each end of the metal bar and, after a slight hesitation, slowly bent it in half.

"Son of a bitch! Steve, what the hell!" Tony took the bar from him and tried to bend it back. When he couldn't, he looked up at Steve, his eyes wide with shock. "You're a mutant? You lucky bastard!"

"No, I mean… No, I'm not mutant." Steve smiled at him nervously.

"Superman? Is that you?"

Steve sighed and shoved Tony. "Shut up!"

Tony laughed, slightly hysterically. "If you're not a mutant, then what are you?"

"You can't tell anybody, Tony. Not anyone. Not your friends, not Howard, no one. You promise?"

"Yeah, yeah of course, I promise."

Steve nodded. "Okay. Don't interrupt me, you can ask questions afterwards."

"Okay," Tony said quietly.

He started at the beginning, with the anniversary of the doctor's death, and went on from there. Tony, for his part, didn't say a word, though there were a few times when it looked like he desperately wanted to.

When Steve was done, he clasped his hands in his lap and stared at the floor. He didn't know how Tony was going to react to all this. Best friend or not, this was a lot to swallow.

Then he felt Tony's hand on his shoulder; he looked up in surprise.

Tony, for once, looked completely serious. "What do you need me to do?"

Steve let out a shuddery breath and before he could stop himself, he pulled Tony into a hug. "Thank you."

"Hey, I'm your best friend. You think I care that you're Superman?"

"I can't fly." He released Tony, who was looking a little pink in the face.

"Well, nobody's perfect." Tony sat back on the bed. "So, what do you need?"

"We think the military stole Doctor Erskine's files. If we can get his files, then great. If not, we'd like any files they *do* have on him."

Tony gave a delighted smile. "You want me to hack into the Department of Defense?"

"Yes?"

He laughed and rubbed his hands together gleefully. "Oh, man, Steve, it's like an early birthday present!"

"What?" Steve blinked in confusion.

"I've been dying for a reason to hack their computers!" Tony flopped back on the bed with a giggle. "You're the bestest friend ever!"

*****

"This is what I need you to do," Tony said. "Stick this in the USB port. It ought to slip right in. Dad won't even notice that it's there unless he looks really closely. Put in the last one on the left, he never uses that one. When he turns on the computer, I'll slip right in and give myself a backdoor. "

Steve took the tiny bit of what looked like plastic and nodded. "Okay."

"With any luck, I should have all the passwords by the end of the week, two at the most. Then I can start looking around." Tony smiled. "Don't look so worried. They'll never trace it back. I got it covered."

*****

"My dad is a secretive, paranoid bastard," Tony said in admiring tones. "Seriously, Steve, if I liked him more, I would totally take the world over with him."

"Is this your weird way of saying you can't do it?"

"No, that's my weird way of saying that it'll take a lot longer if I do it remotely. And, while it would be fun to pit myself against my dad's security, I know you and Isaiah are anxious for information. I'll be home on Friday. Do you think you can keep my dad occupied this weekend?"

Steve grinned. "Don't worry, I'll keep him all tied up."

"Okay, ew, I hope that wasn't some sort of innuendo."

"I'll see you on Friday, Tony."

"Wait, wait, wait!" There was a slight pause and Steve waited for Tony to continue. "What are you wearing?"

Steve ended the call.

*****

"I need to get back to my lab, Steve," Howard said, panting harshly. "Who knows what kind of mess Tony's making."

Steve made a sound of displeasure and wrapped his arms around Howard's neck, pulling him in for a kiss. "But Tony'll be gone tomorrow afternoon and I'll have to go home. We won't see each other for two whole days."

"I have two projects I need to finish up by Wednesday," he protested, but allowed Steve to pull him back into bed. "And I don't think I can get it up again."

"You don't need to." Steve lapped at his mouth and grinned. "I want to do something new."

"You always want to do something new!" Howard bit his lip, hard enough to draw blood: Steve gasped as heat twisted in his belly, sharp and knee trembling. "Why don't you ever want to do something old?"

Steve licked his bloody lip and gave Howard a wide-eyed, innocent look. "But I'm already doing something old."

He let out a bark of laughter. "Oh, *ouch*!"

Steve kissed him again, curling his tongue against Howard's before pulling back with a wet smack. "Don't move. I've got to get something from my backpack." He rolled away before Howard could say another word and snagged his backpack off the floor. He unzipped one of the compartments and pulled out a paper bag. He dropped his pack and pulled out the items from the bag.

"Steve! What the fuck!" Howard sat up, eyes widening.

"It's a vibrator. Remote controlled, see?"

"I know what vibrator is." Howard snatched the toy and the remote from Steve's hands. "Where did you get it?"

"I bought it." Steve grinned.

"You're sixteen!" he said flatly, his eyes narrowing as if he was thinking about killing the person who would dare sell Steve a sex toy.

It was pretty funny considering all the stuff they'd done together.

"Yup, I'm sixteen. And yet there are places on the internet that don't care, as long as I have a credit card and promise them that I'm eighteen, cross my heart, hope to die."

"Credit card?"

"I got one of those prepaid American Express cards. Used my Christmas money. The online reviews said this was the best vibrator for couples." Steve curled up next to Howard and smiled. "It's got five different speeds."

"Steve…" Howard gave him a pained look.

"Oh, what's wrong now?" He tried his best not to let his temper get the best of him, he really did, but Howard could be so damn frustrating! "Honestly, Howard! You won't tie me up, you won't spank me, you won't let me call you daddy, and now you won't even use a vibrator on me! We've been having sex for six months now. Six!"

"I know we have, Steve. I know! I just—"

"You just what?" Steve huffed. "I love you, Howard. I trust you! And whatever you're thinking, that you're corrupting me or… or dirtying me… You're not, okay! You're not. And, god, don't say, 'But you're sixteen, Steve.'"

"You are sixteen." Howard dropped the toy and cupped Steve's face.

"I'm not a kid, Howard. I know I still have a lot of growing to do, but so do you." Steve touched Howard's hands. "By the time I was eight, I had two roommates die. I saw both of them die while the doctors and nurses tried to save them. Maurice was four and Tyler was seven. I was ready to die, too, you know. I made a will out and everything."

"Steve," Howard said, a little brokenly.

"I knew I was going to die and I was okay with that, because, being sick hurt. It hurt a lot and I was ten and that's hard to deal with when you're that age. I even wrote my mom a letter. I told her that she should get married again, have another kid, so she wouldn't be alone." Steve closed his eyes and shuddered. "You don't go through that and stay a kid, Howard. No matter how much your mom wants you to."

Howard kissed his eyelids. "Why do you like me to hurt you, then?"

Steve smiled at that. "Because that's different. The pain, the blood, all of it, it's something that *I* want, something *I* control. It feels good. It… It's not some disease that's hurting me, it's a person. It's someone that I love. It's you."

"You don't make any sense. You know that, don't you?"

"Neither do you." Steve opened his eyes. "Do you love me?"

"You know that I do."

"Then try trusting me."

 

Howard pulled him into a hug; Steve closed his eyes against the sudden tears in his eyes. He was a horrible person, a fraud. He only hoped that Howard would never find out what they were doing.

*****

"What's SHIELD?" Faith asked, as they sprawled across Tony's dorm room floor the next free weekend they had, looking over the military files. "I keep seeing it referenced along with… Operation: Rebirth."

"Yeah, I keep seeing it too." Isaiah flipped through the paper in his hand.

Tony looked up from his laptop with a frown. "Wait, I think I saw that in some of Dad's private files."

"Private files! Tony, you didn’t!" Steve glared at him.

"I had to, Steve! They were, like, triple-encoded Talk about a son of a bitch to get open. Oh, here it is. It's an acronym for Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. Wow, that's a mouthful."

"But what does it have to do with Doctor Erskine?" Steve asked.

"Does it matter?" Isaiah reached for his Coke and took a drink. "We've got the files on the Doc's experiments. I mean, what he wrote down, anyway."

"I don't know, it just… I don't like it." Why would this SHIELD be in Howard's private files anyway? Steve sighed. "I guess it doesn't matter. Tony, do you think you can figure out what Erskine did to us?"

"Me? I don’t know; wetware isn't exactly my thing. I'm better with machines."

"I can do it," Faith said. "I want to be a doctor someday, so I'm always reading medical journals and the doctors at the hospital are used to me asking questions. So if something stumps me, I can go to them."

"Great." Steve smiled at her and hoped that would be good enough.


End file.
